no somos 2 , somos 3
by fanfic designer
Summary: un fic espcial del dia de las madres , espero les guste , es un Kenshin/Kaoru .. que lo disfruten dejen sus comentarios. One-shot lemon .


Hola , saludos a todos , este es un fic dedicado al día de las madres y a todos mis queridas amigas que tienen la maravillosa bendición de serlo , saludos a Ramsin amiga feliz día que la pases bien con tu familia , eres una mamà a todo dar! Espero les guste este pequeño fic gracias por leer

**Disclaimer:** Samurai X no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .

**Nota**: uno de los pocos fics con pareja Hetero jajaj , es a petición especial de una amiga que gusta mucho de esta parejita que ya de por si es un clásico , jejeje y sobre todo un atributo al día de las madres , saludos a todas . (contiene lemon , capitulo único)

Espero lo disfruten! Sin mas que agregar al fic .

**No somos 2 somos 3 **

_Prefacio _

Desde hacia 4 años que ya no eran dos sino tres , no podía evitar ver el rostro del samurai pelirrojo cada vez que veía a su pequeño hijo de 3 años 6 meses , era su viva imagen , y después de todo este tiempo aun le costaba asimilar la idea de ser una joven madre japonesa . Recordaba con alegría aquellos días de miedo , ansiedad y nerviosismo , lo recordaba como si fuera ayer y eso que de eso ya hacia mas de 3 años .

Era una noche de luna llena y Kaoru acababa de salir de la ducha , el agua siempre calentada a fuego y pulmón por el dulce de Kenshin quien siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien , si no estaba muy caliente . Pero esa noche eran otras cosas las que le preocupaban , su aparente irritabilidad sin motivo , su aumento de apetito y el descontrol tan extraño en cu ciclo eso era lo que mas la preocupaba hacia algunas lunas que su regla estaba ausente y eso era algo para alarmarse , claro que no había contando a nadie estas angustias ni siquiera al amable de Kenshin que siempre había estado atento y dispuesto a ayudarle si necesitaba algo , a protegerla y a apoyarla .

Después de cambiarse de ropa , y estar fresca como una lechuga , se iban a cenar , casi siempre era Kenshin quien cocinaba , pues Kaoru en realidad no tenia muchas dotes de chef , cosa de la que siempre le hacían bromas Yajiko , Zanosuke, Megumi y los otros , pero Kenshin con su dulzura siempre sonriente y atento la terminaba defendiendo , era extraña aquella vida de reciñe casados , Kaoru no podía imaginar una vida mas feliz ahora que tenia a su lado al joven que siempre había querido como compañero , era como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad , había sido un largo camino , en el que ambos habían sufrido , Kenshin por fin había podido dejar a tras los días de samurai y de luchas que ponían en peligro sus vida para llevar la vida de trotamundos , una vida relajada, tranquila que venia deseando desde hacia mucho , Kaoru por su parte necesitó tiempo para sincerarse con ella misma y recocer sus fuertes sentimientos hacia el espadachín de lo cicatriz de cruz .

Y es que Kenshin Himura ,era muchas veces tan reservado tan caballeroso y hasta cierto punto algo tímido , Kaoru había tenido dificultades para acercarse tímidamente a él , pero luego con el tiempo descubrió con felicidad que era correspondida..

Recostada en el Futon de la habitación de ambos y viendo el techo escuchó la puerta corrediza sonar quebrantando el aplastante silencio , fingió estar dormida , cerrando rápidamente los ojos y recostándose a un lado sobre su costado , sin duda era Kenshi que venía a acostarse, sintió su peso al lado suyo , y de cómo lentamente el sonido de la tela del yukata de Himura resbalaba al suelo con un aplastante sonido que hizo que su corazón se precipitara en su pecho y latiera violentamente , pues sabia que Kenshin estaba desvistiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar desnudo.

Lo que sintió luego fue como Kenshin se le acercaba , sintió el cabello largo del samurai rozarle la oreja , se había soltado su cabellera y olía delicioso , un olor entre té verde y un no se que , que le fascinaba y le provocaba escalofríos .

-Kaoru , sé que aun estas despierta –le susurró al oído muy suavemente la voz algo enronquecida y ansiosa .

Ese era el inicio de una maravillosa ceremonia , un ritual de amor que Kaoru conocía muy bien , pero no por eso dejaba de excitarle , le hacia temblar con antelación saber que Kenshin era dulce, cuidadoso ,amoroso, y claro que muy sensual en sus movimientos en sus caricias en cada cosa y en cada detalle , la hacia sentir segura, feliz y confiada, en completa armonía con su pareja . Era un momento tan íntimo que no podía imaginar compartir ese placer con nadie mas que con su querido Kenshin .

La mano del samurai buscó a tientas en la obscuridad el delicado cuerpo de Kaoru Kamiya , primero acariciando el hombro desnudo , bajando el kimono , desatando el obi , la piel se estremece , la sábana los cubre a medias , las manos comienzan a bajar por el terso dibujo de la espalda , de los glúteos , de las largas y blancas piernas , Kaoru traga fuerte , nerviosa ansiosa , temblando , Kenshin ahora se inclina y respira su suave aliento antes de depositar un beso suave en sus labios , la joven devuelve el beso tiernamente tímida , comienzan jadeos y palabras sueltas e incoherentes , los ojos de Kaoru ahora ya estaba acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y pueden ver los ojos amatistas de Kenshin en la profundidad de la noche , ve como se dibuja una sonrisa suave en el rostro de Hiamura a la vez que un fuerte rubor sube por las mejillas del samurai adornando sus facciones que a Koaru siempre se le antojaban infinitamente atractivas , bellas .

-Ken.. Kenshin –apenas pronuncia entre jadeos , los brazos del samurai la envuelve toda apretándola contra su cuerpo , la joven arquea sutilmente la cintura , Kaoru instintivamente entre abre los muslos buscando la mejor comodidad para recibir a su esposo, en este frenético movimiento cerrando y abriendo las piernas casi convulsamente , Kenshin se movía lentamente a un ritmo pausado , profundo y delicioso , todo realizado con una gracia ceremonial , sin hacerle daño , ciñéndose al placer , un largo gemido y Kaoru es arrastrada delicadamente como en un río apacible hacia el mas infinito placer , sintió ser llevada al mismísimo paraíso en el momento mismo en que sintió a Kenshin casi colapsar encima suyo derramándose completamente llamándola suavemente mientras recuperaba la respiración extremadamente entrecortada , aun tomando largas bocanadas de aire , tratando de asimilar todo lo que giraba a su alrededor .

Kenshin beso su frente húmeda , la acunó delicada y protectoramente en su regazo , contra su pecho y quedaron ambos profundamente dormidos abrazados y felices .

Y habían pasado algunos meses esta vez Kaoru estaba segura de su condición no quedaba dudas , las nauseas , el aumento de peso , los antojos , la irritabilidad de su carácter , otras veces la sensibilidad , cualquier cosa la enojaba , la hacia ponerse nerviosa y llorosa , estos cambios preocupaban a Kenshin quien trataba de que se sintiera mejor mas cómoda .

A veces Kaoru se quedaba muy meditabunda , con la mirada perdida , cuando Kenshin le preguntaba si estaba todo bien solo afirmaba con la cabeza nerviosa y frenéticamente repitiéndole auna y otra vez que no se preocupara que solo estaba distraída , pero Kenshin seguía sospechando que algo no andaba bien y que Kaoru tenia una preocupación que le ocultaba , la misma Kaoru ya no podía más con eso tenia que decírselo .

-Kenshin … puedo halarte un momento –Kaoru trató de abordar al pelirrojo después del almuerzo , mientras descansaban en el pórtico.

-claro dime Kaoru –Kenhsin se sentó a su lado con la sonrisa de siempre que lo caracterizaba , atento por escuchar lo que su esposa tenia que decirle .

-le he dicho a Yajiko que se suspenden nuestras clases de kendo .. –dijo Kaoru tomando aire

-en serio? Y eso por que?-preguntó curioso y sorprendido , era raro que Kaoru suspendiera las clases , sobre todo cuando anteriormente le había comentado que Yajiko iba muy bien con en entrenamiento

-es que .. no he estado bien de salud-dijo ruborizándose un poco ..

_**Flashback **_

-ahora prueba , esto , ataque especial de la técnica Kamiya Kashin , ataque espcial de Yajiko! , Espada da bambú! –gritó el chico emocionado y entusiasta , pero de pronto Kaoru no podía mas , estaba mareada y con muchas nauseas , por fortuna Yajiko aun la detuvo para que no cayera de lleno al suelo en un inesperado desmayo .

-KAORU! Estas bien? Que tienes?-preguntó el chico muy preocupado al ver a su maestras siempre enérgica y regañona ahora tan voluble recostada en el suelo jadeando , la pobre Kaoru terminó arrojando todo su desayuno

-lo siento tanto .. Yajiko perdona

-que pasó? Estas enferma algo que comiste no te cayó bien? , le avisaré a Kenshin –el chico se levantó rápido para buscar por el samurai para que auxiliara a al chica , pero Kaoru lo detuvo

-no Yajiko .. espera .. no estoy enferma .. necesito pedirte un favor .. ya no seguiremos con las clases.. le dijo entrecortadamente a la vez que se ponía de pie con gran esfuerzo

-por que? Que pasa?-Yaajiko estaba cada vez mas confundido y asustado por el estado de su sensei

-no quiero que le digas a Kenshin , aun no .. es una sorpresa .. sucede que yo .. yo estoy esperando un bebé por eso no me siento del todo bien –dijo Kaoru sonriendo ante la cara incrédula del chico

-Kaoru! Vas a ser mamà!-dijo luego con sorpresa y alegría

-por favor guarda el secreto aun no se lo digo a nadie .. quiero decírselo a Kenshin personalmente pero aun no encuentro la oportunidad , promete que no dirás nada por favor-implora al aprendiz y discípulo quien le prometió no decir nada .

_**Fin del Flashback **_

-esta todo bien Kaoru? , hace días que , te veo muy pensativa , meditabunda .. estas rara , esta todo bien?.. –Kenshin se acercó un poco mas y tomó a Kaoru de las manos . La chica tembló como una hoja , Kenshin la conocía bien y se había dado cuenta de sus cambios , eso la alegró mucho .

-te diste cuenta?.. estabas preocupado? .. Por mi?-las mejillas de Kaoru enrojecieron

-claro , que si quiero que me digas lo sucede sea lo que sea .. lo resolveremos no quiero que estés preocupada-le dijo con algo de timidez pero mucha dulzura , este gesto de parte de su esposo disipó toda duda y temor a pesar que ser madre era una idea que la aturdía y le preocupaba no estaba sola , sabía que Kenhsin seria un buen padre , tomo aire.

-Kenshin .. yo .. lo que sucede es que … vamos a ser padres –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios , los ojos violetas de Kenshin se abrieron grandes de sorpresa pero luego sonrío amplio muy amplio , estaba emocionado , asustado pero feliz .

-en serio? Kaoru es maravilloso!-la abrazó y beso feliz por la noticia

Los siguientes meses pasaron veloces , entre las nauseas de Kaoru , sus antojos , sus berrinches y lo voluble de su comportamiento , Kenshin por momento se las veía a cuaditos si Kaoru ya era algo malhumorada no estando embrazada ahora era muchas veces peor , pero aun así le daba todo su amor y apoyo como buen esposo y futuro padre, la pancita redonda de Kaoru estaba cada vez mas enorme y la hacia ver adorable en kimono , y poco a poco se acercaba la fecha del nacimiento , Megumi la medico de la familia , había estado llevando el control pre-natal de Kaoru , y estaba muy atenta , pues sabia que en cualquier momento seria el nacimiento del primogénito de su amiga y debía estar preparada para traer al bebé al mundo .

Y finalmente llegó el día , mas bien la noche , del nacimiento por que las contracciones abordaron a Kaoru por la tarde , para que el niño naciera casi a la madrugada ,a una cansada y asustada Kaoru que ya no podía mas

-vamos Kaoru , puja!-Megumi estaba lista con agua tibia sabanas , instrumentos especiales , y toallas para recibir al recién nacido , Kaoru empujó con todas sus fuerzas gritando de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!

Afuera un nervioso Kenshin estaba que dejaba una zanja en el patio de la ansiedad impotente de no poder aliviar los dolores de su esposa , lo acompañaba su entrañable amigo Sanozuke que le daba ánimos al igual que Yajiko asustando de escuchar los tremendos gritos que lanzaba la sensei

-pobre Kaoru, espero el bebe y ella se encuentren bien –decía el samurai angustiadísimo

-no te preocupes Kenshin , Kaoru es una mujer muy fuerte lo logrará

-PUJA! UNA VEZ MAS TU PEUDES KAORU!-la alentó Megumi

Kaoru con el rostro compungido de dolor y el cabello húmedo de sudoración , gritó a todo pulmón

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG KENSHIN!- el samurai escuchó que lo llamaba a gritos , se le erizó la espalda , y corrió al interior del doyo , estaba por entrar cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé

-Nació!-al entrar vio como Megumi terminaba de cortar el cordón umbilical y limpiaba al recién nacido , envolviéndola en toallas y entregándoselo en brazos a una exhausta pero infinitamente feliz Kaoru que lloró de gusto de ver por fin a su bebé en brazos

-Pasa Kenshin , felicidades es un niño-le dijo Megumi con una sonrisa en el rostro –ya eres padre

-cielos! Kaoru , felicitaciones . es hermoso –Kenshin se acercó para depositar miles besos en el rostro de su esposa y de su bebé fue el día mas feliz de sus vidas .

Y pensar que ya habían pasado 3 años .. parecía tan cercano , Kaoro veía a Kenshin jugar con el pequeño en el jardín , le hacia caballito y juguetea con el . Por ratos se turnaban para cuidar de su hijo habían sido 3 años duros de desvelos cuando despertaba a media noche llorando hambriento , o cuando se había enfermado , o cuando se llevaba todo a la boca y halaba los caballos rojizos de su padre o la pañoleta de su madre riendo divertido .

O cuando comenzaba a balbucear sus primeras palabras , había sido días difíciles pero otros había sido realmente maravillosos así , la experiencia de ser madre era maravillosa , no se arrepentía de nada , nunca se arrepentiría de nada pues era muy feliz a lado de su familia (todo Huggies! Vida de padres caóticamente hermosa XXD)

. Kenshin le sonreía desde el jardín , sonrojándose un poco , mientras Kaoru le devolvía la sonrisa y el saludo con gran amor .

"seria buen momento para decirle que estaba esperando otro bebé?"- Talvez aun no .

**Owari!**

Jaejejeje espero les haya gustado , gracias por la paciencia y por leer , y pues no me queda mas que desearles a todas un feliz día de las madres , y las que aun no lo somos pues que la pasemos bien con nuestras queridas mamitas, gracias por el apoyo .

Hasta la próxima

Sazonara!


End file.
